


Servamp drabbles/oneshots

by Kairiipasta



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairiipasta/pseuds/Kairiipasta
Summary: This is where I put all my Servamp works (mostly drabbles and oneshots)





	1. Memes (LawLicht)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde annoys licht with memes all day

Licht was so done with Hyde today. Whenever he found that shit rat he was going to beat the shit out of him. He had been using memes all day. It started right when he woke up. Licht asked Hyde to wake him up at 5 am since he had to do something very early that morning, but he woke up to Hyde almost screaming, “WAKE ME UP, WAKE ME UP AT 5.” It took all licht had in him not to kick the shit out of him right there, his only motivation being he had things to do and wanted to get some coffee before he left, and he didn’t have much time to worry about it.

Then, when Licht got home finally, he decided now was a good time to discipline his hedgehog. “LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT-” He started, but Hyde interrupted him saying, “Could you call me something other than dipshit?” Licht was actually surprised Hyde wasn’t running away right now. “Ok, what should I call you then?” He asked sarcastically. “How about sunrise land!” Hyde sang, and then he dabbed and ran away in hedgehog form. Licht was in shock at how much Hyde was willing to die for memes.

All through the day Hyde continued to meme any chance he got. They went shopping and Hyde pointed at everything colored black and blue and said it was white and gold. They went to a pizza place and Licht had to pay for a ton of breadsticks Hyde stole and shoved into a purse. Licht had no idea where he got the purse. Every time Licht threatened him with his boots, all Hyde said was “WHAT ARE THOOOOOSE?” If he had a penny for every time Hyde said something was “good shit” he would be a billionaire probably. They went to a grocery store and Licht fell right into it when he said, “Do you want any chips?” Of course Hyde was gonna scream, “I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS!”

This continued all day and by the time they got home Licht was defeated. He lied down in his bed and almost fell asleep but then remembered he was supposed to be beating the shit out of Hyde. He was so tired though. He got up and started to look for Hyde and finally found him, kicking him weakly. Finally Hyde felt really bad and apologized to Licht. Licht really wasn’t sure he cared anymore. “It’s okay, I don’t mind because i’m…”

Licht thought for a second. Memes seemed kinda fun? He wanted to try too, so he finished with “JOHN CENAAAA!” and dabbed. Hyde was surprised but very proud. He almost fell over when he saw someone as serious as Licht memeing. He set his phone up to take a selfie and then walked over to dab with Licht, and then proceeded to send the picture to everyone saying, “I GOT ANGEL-CHAN TO MEME!” Then Licht literally fell over asleep and Hyde carried him to bed, so happy he got Licht to do something fun instead of always being so serious. He wouldn’t admit it but that was the real reason he did this. He kissed the angel on the forehead and laid down with him, cuddling up to him.


	2. Halloween candy (LawLicht)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licht eats too much candy

Hyde wasn’t sure what to do. He watched Licht run around, screaming about how he was an angel and laughed a bit. Though in this situation he should’ve been trying to calm Licht down. Earlier Licht said he was going to eat one peice of their Halloween candy, but when Hyde came back there wasn’t a single drop of candy left. Licht would probably get very sick from this.

Hyde decided Licht had had enough running around, and got up from where he was sitting on the couch. He chased after the angel and when he caught him, he kissed him deeply. He could feel Licht relaxing now. Hyde pulled away to see a more sleepy looking angel than before and giggled. Who knew only a kiss could give him a complete sugar crash?

Licht looked too sleepy to even walk to bed, so Hyde just picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed. He was about to walk away, when he heard Licht mutter something. “Stay H-Hyde?” He said softly. Hyde wasn’t going to deny the angel, so he got into bed and adjusted them so Licht’s head was resting on his chest, then he leaned down to give Licht a kiss on the head. He could see Licht smile before the angel fell asleep.


	3. I thought I hated that lazy cat! (Sakuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya realizes he has a crush on Kuro

Sakuya was so confused… He thought he hated that stupid cat, so why did he like him? He didn’t realize it at first. He thought he was so mad at him for almost ruining his friendship with Mahiru… He thought Mahiru was the one he cared about. Apparently though, it was the blue haired vampire he cared for more. Sakuya blushed and hid his face. He was ridiculous falling for that lazy cat. He found himself staring at the cat peeking out of Mahiru’s backpack more often, and when he came over he stared at the vampire. Kuro probably thought he was staring at him out of jealousy over Mahiru or something.

Sakuya was at a loss, so he talked to Mahiru. “M-Mahiru… I’m about to tell you something very embarrassing.” He started. Mahiru gave him a caring look and replied with, “What is it Sakuya? You can tell me anything.” Sakuya let out a sigh and said, “Promise you won’t laugh?” “Of course not!” Mahiru responded, looking slightly offended. “I-I have a crush on your servamp.” He said quickly. Mahiru giggled a bit. “You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Sakuya said. “Sorry sorry! It’s just really unexpected!” Mahiru said with an apologetic look. “Ok, don’t worry i’ll help you! Just go to the park at about 8.” Mahiru said. Sakuya looked worried but decided to go.

Meanwhile, Mahiru talked to his servamp. “Kuro, we’re going out to the park tonight.”

“What a pain.” Kuro responded, and nodded a bit knowing he couldn’t get out of doing it.

Sakuya did as Mahiru said and went to the park at 8. He sat down at a bench and waited for whatever he had planned. A few minutes later he saw Kuro and Mahiru walking towards where he was sitting. He blushed a bit, looking at mahiru because he wasn’t sure what was going on. “What’s going on here?” Kuro sighed out. He looked just as confused as Sakuya. Mahiru giggled a bit and pushed kuro so that he landed in Sakuya’s lap. “You two have some stuff to talk about! So get to it!” Mahiru said and stared at them, waiting for them to talk. He knew Kuro had a slight crush on Sakuya as well.

Sakuya sighed out, about to say something but then Kuro cut him off in a very shaky voice and said, “Ok yeah I like you… What a pain.” Mahiru smiled and subtly walked away, but stopped to watch behind a tree. He watched while Sakuya blushed, wondering if the green haired boy would be able to reply, but then Mahiru let out a sigh of relief as Sakuya started, “I… d-do too!” He said a bit too excitedly. Mahiru watched as the two people closest to him started kissing. He was so happy for them that he ran out from where he was hiding when they were done kissing, and he hugged them both tightly. “I knew I could get you two together!” Mahiru giggled as the two vampires blushed a bit.

They all three walked back to Mahiru’s house, Mahiru staying behind to look at the two ahead of him holding hands. He smiled proudly. He was so happy that they were happy together.


	4. Peaceful (Ophelia/The Mother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia and The Mother have a peaceful day

Ophelia sighed happily. She loved days like this. They were so peaceful. She was lying on The Mother’s lap as The Mother played with her long hair. She looked up a bit at The Mother’s face. She actually looked relaxed too for once. 

 

Ophelia quietly started humming a song and watched as The Mother closed her eyes peacefully. Then The Mother leaned down to give Ophelia a kiss on the forehead. Ophelia giggled as The Mother’s long hair tickled her face and sat up. “Want me to put your hair up?” She asked. The Mother nodded, blushing at how pretty Ophelia was. She loved her so much. 

 

They switched places and Ophelia brushed through The Mother’s hair. She loved The Mother’s hair, it was such a pretty color and it was so nice to run her fingers through. “Your hair is so pretty!” She said happily and continued brushing through it. The Mother enjoyed Ophelia doing her hair, she could never reach far enough to get it all brushed and normally it was a knotted up mess but Ophelia was still able to brush through it gently without pulling too much. 

 

Ophelia started to put her hair into a bun, and when she finished she went back to where she was sitting in front of The Mother, and started showering her with kisses. It wasn’t often Ophelia could get her to laugh, but when she did it was beautiful. Ophelia loved The Mother’s laugh. She also loved peaceful days like this when she could just relax with The Mother.

 

She laid back down in The Mother’s lap and continued to hum. The Mother sat back against the wall where she was sitting and closed her eyes. Ophelia closed her eyes too, and they both fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
